


Poor Howie

by jezebel



Category: Backstreet Boys, NSYNC, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-11
Updated: 2010-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jezebel/pseuds/jezebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Howie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Howie

**Author's Note:**

> "You see us as you want to see us... in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions." The Breakfast Club

Poor Howie.

That was what she had said.

Poor Howie, he's such a sweetheart too.

Why did she have to say that, and within hearing distance too.

The words had put him into a deep funk.

Poor Howie, he's so gay. Poor Howie, he's so feminine. Poor Howie, he's overshadowed by all the other boys that are prettier and better dancers. Poor Howie.

Howie hated it. He hated that one person's words mattered to him, but they were meant to be fans damnit, why did they always say that shit about him. He wasn't poor or unfortunate, he was blessed. And so what if the others were more conventional looking or better dancers, he had his talents too, they just didn't notice those.

Everyone saw Kevin as the business brain of the band, but he wasn't the one that ran a successful real estate company while still on the road, and Howie did great in it. He had made as much in real estate deals as he had from sales of the last album, and with the advice he had gotten from Jon Knight he was pretty sure that he could expand the business soon. Yes, Howie had other talents, other interests and most importantly other outlets for his creativity. They just didn't see that.

Maybe that was why it pissed him off so much that people still said that stuff about him. No one really cared enough to find out whether he was gay, or if he minded just standing at the back, or whether he cared that they spoke about him as if he was invisible. To the fans he was the one to pity because he lost his sister, or the one that was most approachable because he looked the kindest. To them he was the hanger on, the harmony singer that was nothing more than a temperance to AJ's wild ways, or a mediator in the arguments against the good ol' Kentucky boys and the wilder youths in the band. He was the one in the middle.

"Damn it to hell." Howie said to himself as he kicked the wall, he was outside in the corridor, having left the party when he heard the words.

"Are you okay?" A second voice asked.

Howie whirled around, realising too late that he was not as alone as he thought he was. The last thing he wanted to do was put his image at risk with people thinking that he really was as bad as AJ, he thought bitterly. Kevin still reminded him daily of the importance of their keeping up appearances.

The second voice belonged to Joey from Nsync, Howie wasn't sure if that was better or worse than it being a fan or a tabloid journalist. He decided that it was best to downplay his reaction.

"Yeah." Howie replied. "Just frustrated at being stuck indoors on such a beautiful night." It was the sort of reaction that 'Romantic, Sweet D' would be expected to give, and that was the character he was supposed to play after all.

"Yeah, I'm bored of the detractors and sycophants as well, sometimes I can't decide which are worse."

Howie wasn't sure what to say to that. It was obvious that Joey knew him, and not the fake person that he was supposed to be, or at least that he understood what it was like to be in that situation. Howie wondered if that was because he was in the same situation, the middle child of a successful boy band that felt out of place in the role he had been pushed into.

"You want to get out of here?" Howie asked. It wasn't a come on, not really, he had been so used to hiding his sexuality for so long that no one could even tell if he was straight or gay anymore. He hadn't had a serious girlfriend or boyfriend in ten years, and so the rumours circulated, but he had never proved them right or wrong.

"Sure." Joey said, sharing a smile with Howie. "As long as you aren't going to tell me how much you liked the last album or ask why I didn't marry 'that poor girl'"

Howie laughed, and not just because it was polite, because he guessed that he wasn't the only one mislabelled as "poor" something that night.

"Oh I won't." Howie said with a conspiratorial smile. "I hated the last album, way too much Justin, and I think you're too young to get married, I certainly am."

Joey laughed too and Howie began to think for the first time that night that maybe he could have a good time after all, and maybe not everyone was trying to put him in a box.

***

They ended up drinking coffee in an all night diner. It was about as unpretentious as they could get and seemed to act as a good tonic after the night of celebrity that they had been subjected to. They didn't focus at all on their careers or their bands, they got enough of that in real life, instead they talked about the things that made them feel normal and it seemed okay to boast about those things.

"You've never thought about kids?" Joey asked, as he showed Howie the photos of Brianna, the best thing in his own life.

"Never really had time." Howie said vaguely. "Or the opportunity."

"No girls that you wanted?" Joey asked.

"More like no girls that wanted me." Howie replied self-deprecatingly. "At least not the type of girl that I would want to start a family with."

Joey laughed at that.

"What?" Howie asked, for the first time feeling self-conscious about what he was saying. Was Joey just here to dig up dirt on the rival band to spread as gossip?

"It's just that Kelly wasn't exactly the person that I planned to start a family with either." Joey said. "It just sort of happened."

"Accidentally?" Howie asked.

"No." Joey replied. "Actually, it wasn't. She wanted a baby, and I wanted to be a daddy. But there isn't a great love affair in it. We just both wanted a family. To be honest, if she hadn't offered I doubt I would have ever had kids. I'm not really that into girls."

The admission knocked Howie off kilter. He had never expected that from the Ladies man of Nsync. It was as unbelievable as the fact that he was dating a girl and that she was pregnant. Maybe this was the real Joey.

"Don't worry." Joey continued, nervous at Howie's expression coupled with his sustained silence. "I won't try anything..."

"What if that was what I wanted?" Howie asked casually, wondering if he could stun Joey in the same way.

Joey wasn't shocked, in fact it was the opposite, he smiled knowingly and winked.

"Then I would invite you back to my room so that we can continue this conversation in private." Joey replied.

The night was continuing to surprise Howie, but in a good way. They left the diner, thanking the waitress and leaving a large tip before heading back to their hotel. It was definitely going to be a night that got better as the evening progressed.

***

Joey's room was almost an exact mirror to Howie's, a sign that they were at the same level in their chosen field, at least some things were the same.

Howie didn't know why but now that they were in Joey's room and back at the hotel he was nervous. All throughout the drive back to the hotel he had been fine, but it was as if they had stepped back into their roles as soon as they had crossed the threshold of the hotel. It was stupid really but they were supposed to be enemies and now that he was Howie D from the Backstreet Boys again it felt as if it was wrong to be here.

"You okay?" Joey asked. "We don't have to do anything. We can just watch a movie or something, or maybe we could just forget that I mentioned anything." He offered.

Howie smiled slightly, it was almost like Joey fitted the Sweet image more than he did. Maybe that meant that he was supposed to be the player.

Joey was about to say something else when he found himself with an armful of Howie. Howie wanted to be with Joey, he knew that now, and as their lips met in that first sloppy kiss he knew that there was nowhere else that he would rather be.

Joey got over his surprise quickly and was soon returning Howie's passion with the same fervour that Howie was showing. It had been a while since Joey had been with anyone, they seemed to think that a father was off limits, but he didn't think that he had forgotten how to do this. And from the pleasurable noises that Howie was making he was pretty sure that he still had it.

Joey pulled away panting slightly as he fought for a breath, he wanted this a lot but he didn't want it to be over too soon and it had been a long time.

"Do you want to move this somewhere more comfortable?" Howie purred softly, Joey swore that he had never heard a voice that was so sensual or sexual, it was like honey flowing off a spoon.

Joey couldn't find his voice enough to answer so instead he nodded and indicated that they move it to the bed. Thankfully Howie understood this and took Joey's hand and led him over to the bed and began to undress, most likely assuming that Joey would do the same.

The pair of them got undressed, keeping a covert eye on the other and taking in the sights that were to be seen. Joey was surprised at how muscular Howie was and Howie was pleasantly surprised at the light hair that covered Joey's body. Neither one had really thought of the other sexually before but now that they were there it was a sight to behold.

Joey made the first move, having caught up with Howie and finding his nerve, he took a step toward his new lover, glad when Howie stepped forward to meet him. Their lips met first, then as they deepened the kiss the rest of their bodies touched, seeming to mould together as a romance novel would describe it, everything fitting as if it was meant to be. Hands groped everywhere, taking advantage of the available bare skin, and wanting to touch every secret place on the other's body.

They hit the bed and Joey pulled Howie down so that the slightly smaller man was on top of him, never breaking the kiss Joey seemed to answer the question of who was going to be on top. Howie didn't mind, he topped and bottomed, but if this was what Joey wanted then he was only too happy to oblige.

Hands slid down Howie's back, cupping his ass and pulling him closer in so that their groins were close, their cocks rubbing together and causing a pleasant sensation to come from Howie's lower stomach. He knew that feeling, he could feel the passion building within him and knew that if they kept this up then he would not last. He wanted more than this and knew that Joey did too. It would be a while before he could be with someone that he trusted enough to show them this side of him and Howie wanted this memory to keep him company.

"I want to fuck you." Howie said to Joey, whispering the words into his ear so that Joey still his movements underneath Howie.

Joey wanted that too. He wanted to feel Howie inside him, wanted to know how this man felt and what he would do. Howie seemed as if he exuded sexuality and sensuality and Joey wanted to see if all of that promise was true. Could he really let the genie out of the bottle?

Joey watched silently as Howie moved back, sitting on his haunches and looking down at him as if he were a feast. Joey felt a little self conscious but knew what was coming next, he moved to turn over, usually people wanted it this way, wanted to fuck the celebrity and not him but Howie stopped him.

"I want *You* Joe." He said, saying his name with affection. "I want to see you."

So he stayed on his back, drawing up one knee so that he could get access and surprised when Howie had the stuff ready. He had expected to have to find it in his drawer but Howie had found it without direction. At Joey's surprise Howie laughed.

"You keep the lube where I would." He said. "Bedside table always makes sense, although you have to be sure that you don't leave it in a hotel room any time."

Joey laughed, he had never really thought of that and now had a vision of scandalizing a cleaning lady who inadvertently found a discarded tube of Wet in his drawer after he had gone. Howie smiled, sharing in the joke, but continuing his preparations, slicking two fingers and then moving for Joey's hole.

Joey groaned at the sensation. It had been a while, but not too long, the sensation was good but not what he wanted. This was like the prelude to the main event, but if Howie's fingers were anything to go on then the actual sex would be mind blowing. Howie found Joey's prostate easily and shivered when he felt Joey constrict around his fingers in the wave of pleasure that he felt, he couldn't wait to see what it felt like to be buried in there.

Three fingers now, stretching and scissoring, Joey squirmed against them impatiently wanting Howie in him and in him now. But Howie knew the importance of good preparation and didn't want to hurt his lover, just a little longer, just a little more and then...

Joey felt the loss of stimulation for only a minute before he felt the blunt head of Howie's cock at his entrance. He tensed a little, a natural reaction, but willed himself to calm down, and Howie waited for this, moving forward only when he saw the furrowed concentration leave Joey's face.

He pushed, slowly and deliberately, making sure to keep it slow and always watching Joey's face until he was fully in. Then he paused a moment before moving.

This was great, just as Joey had expected it to be, filling and satisfying. People told him that there were things better than sex, like a fast car or a great meal but he swore that nothing was better than this. Howie too was thinking that, nothing got better than this hot, tight hole wrapped around him.

The pair of them moved together, Howie thrusting and Joey moving to meet those thrusts. It was hot and sweaty and just like sex should be. And despite the fact that neither one of them really knew the other there was something else between them too, that promise of something else that could develop between them, a certain je ne sais quoi that made it feel even better.

Howie saw that Joey was near his peak and realised that he was being selfish, feeling that he ought to be sharing this with Joey he reached down and began to pump the hard but forgotten dick that was between them.

"God, I'm going to..." Joey never finished the sentence because before he could he was coming in spurts. The joint feelings of being filled and being jerked off had been too much for him.

Howie felt Joey go through the spasms of his orgasm, coming so hard that it splashed against Howie's stomach. Howie also felt the orgasm as it wracked Joey's body, causing his sphincter muscles to contract and pulling Howie further into his body. Howie knew that his own orgasm was close, the added benefit of knowing that he was the one that was doing this to Joey sent him over the edge.

The pair lay panting, Howie collapsed on top of Joey, and trying desperately trying to get their breathes enough that they could talk, or move or do something.

Finally they managed to pull apart enough that Howie could clean up his own stomach and wipe Joey off. He didn't really have the energy to do much else and pulled up the blankets that lay at the bottom of the bed. Joey moved closer and Howie supposed that he was a snuggler, he didn't mind much, after the mind-blowing orgasm that he had just had he didn't think that much would offend him.

***

It should have been the worst part of any one night stand, The Morning After, but when Howie woke up covered with a hairy Joey-sized blanket it felt as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Joe had obviously cuddled a lot closer in the night as he was taking up most of the bed and covering Howie almost completely, but Howie didn't mind.

It was kind of endearing to see that even the perfect popstar could be less than perfect. Of course Howie had seen it with his own boys, but they weren't popstars to him, they were his boys. Nsync were a rival faction and to know that Joey drooled in his sleep made it seem less like a war between them. They were the same, just a group of men going about their jobs, five young guys that got caught up in some media whirlwind and hada few girls that liked them.

Joey snuffled in his sleep, reminding Howie of an oversized dog, and Howie reached up, patting the arm that was slung over his chest. Rather than settling back into sleep Joey woke up, shooting up in the bed and taking a moment to orient himself. It was obvious by his reaction that he was not used to waking up with someone else in his bed.

"Morning." Howie said with a tone of amusement.

"Hi." Joey said, a broad smile spreading across his face as he realised where he was and what they had done the night before.

There was a moment's silence as the pair of them wondered what they should do now and what there was that they could say in this sort of situation. There wasn't exactly a guide book for this sort of thing.

"So..." Howie said standing and to try and break the uncomfortable silence. "I guess I should be getting back. The others will wonder where I am."

"Okay." Joey agreed. To be honest he was a little disappointed, he had wanted this to be more than just a one night thing but it appeared that Howie didn't. Joey wasn't going to get all girly about it and demand hearts and flowers.

"I could call you though, I mean later." Howie said. "I'm not sure what you're doing but I think that we might have some free time before we head back out."

"I'd like that." Joey shyly admitted.

Howie leaned back down and kissed Joey on the mouth, not caring that he had morning breath or worrying about the fact that he was naked. Joey allowed the kiss for a moment, wanting to pull Howie back into the bed with him but knowing that they both had lives and jobs outside that bedroom. Joey watched as Howie dressed in his clothes from the night before but did not move from the bed, he didn't want any long and meaningful goodbye because that wasn't the sort of thing that he did.

As Howie headed to the door he turned back to Joey.

"I'll call you." He said, and it sounded like more of a guarantee than an empty promise that you might give a usual one night stand.

"I'll be here." Joey replied as he lay back on the bed, wanting a few more minutes in bed.

Howie left then, heading out into the hallway and then back towards his room. As he entered the corridor he heard two of the local security guards talking, they didn't see him because they had their backs to the elevators but he could clearly hear what they were saying.

"Poor Howie, he must have been kept awake half the night with AJ and those two wild girls that he brought home. You think that they would have at least invited the boy in to party."

"I know, I mean it's not as if he's the best looking guy in the band but they could share the love sometimes."

Howie smiled. He didn't care that they were pitying him, because inside he knew that he was more than the person that they saw. He would have to tell Joey later the real reason that he had left the party and thank him for reminding him about what really mattered. It didn't care what other people thought, not when there was someone out there that would really see him as who he was. He wasn't poor at all, and with the previous night under his belt and the hope of the relationship that might develop from it, he doubted that he would ever be poor again.

***

End

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short piece I wrote years ago. It was an idea that came to me when I was sitting feeling sorry for my former favourite Backstreet Boy, Howie must started talking back to me and telling me that he didn't deserve my pity, this was the result.


End file.
